


All that remains is just a feint of what was meant to be

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Family Reunions, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon doesn't know what's going on, but he has never felt more home than in this very moment - until he's ripped out of heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that remains is just a feint of what was meant to be

  
**AN:** Title by Epica, "Feint"  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [_reunited in the afterlife and torn apart again when Jon is resurrected_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/722152.html?thread=95330024#t95330024)

 

Jon doesn’t know what happened, he can’t remember, but he feels like something is out of place. He feels the urge to go somewhere, some place, but … where should he go? And where exactly is he right now? Everything is white, like the sun shining upon untouched snow; it gets brighter and brighter, until the light is blinding him and he has to shield his eyes.  
When he dares to look again, there is no white left. He’s blinking into a grey winter sky and looks around

He’s in the yard of Winterfell. He’s aware that it’s not possible, but as sure as that he knows this place better than anything else, so no doubt about this. This is where he grew up, this is where he was happy, this is where –  
“Jon?”  
A familiar voice calls out to him, a voice he thought to never hear again, and looking up he sees indeed Robb approaching him, his smile as broad as ever.  
“You’re here!” he exclaims and Jon is done wondering; he just calls out his brother’s name and meets him halfway, hugging him in a tight embrace.  
He buries his face in the fur of Robb’s coat, inhales deeply and is as happy as never. He feels like crying from happiness as Robb lays his hand around Jon’s neck, caresses him intimately, and his fingers are so, so warm …  
Finally there is long-missed warmth in Jon, and his soul is set on fire when they part and Robb looks into his eyes, sparkling and bashful and mischivious as Jon remembers.  
“I thought I’d never see you again,” Jon breathes and indeed wipes his eyes in a quick motion.  
Robb laughs. “Yeah, it’s just how it used to be. Everything is going to be okay now.”  
And Jon believes him. He laughs and rests his forehead against Robb’s, closing his eyes again. This is right, this is peace, this is where he belongs.

But suddenly the warmth becomes unbearable, a heat is burning inside of him, unknown, foreign.  
“Jon, what’s happening?” Robb asks and that makes Jon realize that it’s not just inside of him, but that the other man can feel it too.  
“I don’t know, I –”  
Before he can answer there is a light again, but not white as snow but red as fire, and he shouts: “No! I don’t want to!”, but of course it can’t be helped.  
The red is burning him, burning his face, his eyes, and he shuts them tight to protect them …  
Until the heat subsides and the cold returns, hard and unyielding.  
He sits up, realizes that he’s naked, looks around, and feels tears stinging in his eyes. Why is he crying?

Jon doesn’t know what happened, he can’t remember, but he feels like something is out of place. He feels the urge to go somewhere, some place, but … where should he go?

 


End file.
